The One That Got Away
by OuttaTheBlue98
Summary: Annabeth and her friends live in LA. Annabeth enjoys living life on the edge and street racing thrills her. Along with her group of friends she owns the streets. But what happens when a green eyed boy with a death wish challenges her to a race? No gods.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson series.

Eighteen year old Thalia Grace slammed the hood on her best friend's red and black Nissan Skyline GTR R34. "Annie!" She hollers, " You car is ready to go!" Tall, tanned, and blonde Annabeth Chase walks from the back room, she loosely holds can of diet coke. "You sure she's ready for the races tomorrow night, Thals?" She questions walking closer. Thalia nods, "Hell yeah, this baby is gonna fly to the finish." Annabeth nods thoughtfully, and looks out the shops garage doors, the sun shines brightly making everything sweat in the Los Angeles heat. She looks back at Thalia, "All right, let's get to work on your pos." She says with a grin as she takes another swig of her drink and grabs her work overalls and begins slipping into them. Thalia slugs her in the arm, "My car could whup your cars ass any day of the week." She mock scowls at her. Annabeth laughs and slips her arms through the loops on the overalls, "Sure Thals, sure." The two girls walk over to the right side of the garage and Thalia pulls a tarp off her car. Annabeth whistles, "Wow, did you call anyone to help with the pile of crap?" Thalia frowns and studies her mangled 1977 black Trans am. "Well, I got Rachel coming in for the custom paint work, Leo's gonna help with the frame an engine, and you and I will do our little modification work." Annabeth nods and looks back to her Skyline. "You think Rachel would mine doing some fancy stuff for me?" Thalia grins, "I'm sure she'd love to, girl's a nut about that stuff." Just about that time, one of the back doors to the shop opens and Leo walks in, already in overalls, "Well hello Ladies." He say, sparking a grin. "Hey Leo." Annabeth waves. Thalia grins, "Hey babe." Leo walks up to her and wraps his arms around her waist from behind, he stands almost a head taller then her, "Hey beautiful, what did you do to Reaper now?" He questions her studying the mangled car. Thalia shifts a little, "Well Jason made me a bet…" Leo shakes his head, "Your brother and you, always destroying perfectly good cars." Thalia sighs, "I know, I know, Can he be fixed." Leo looks up from the engine, "Anything for you my dear." He winks and goes back to tinkering with the engine. "How bout you two go pick up lunch and the extra goodies and I'll stay here and work on this bad boy." "Cool with me," Thalia says and glances at Annabeth, "I'm game." Annabeth says with a shrug and the two girls walk out side and climb into Leo's hummer and take off.

Meanwhile, else where in LA

Nineteen year old Percy Jackson slams his Black and blue Dodge Challenger's door and storms into the little side road garage know to most people as Ares Wheel 'n Deal. He flings open the front door and marches up to the front desk where a girl in a black tank top and ripped camo shorts sits on a stool. He slams his fist on the counter causing her to look up from her phone and jump. "Dammit Percy what's you're problem!" She asks angrily. "Where the hell is my shipment?" He asks her through gritted teeth. Her eyes widen in understandment, "You don't have it?" She asks in a whisper. "Wouldn't be here if I did." Percy says. She frowns, "This is really bad, Dad is gonna be pissed." "How long has this been happening?" Percy asks with a frown. Clairesse shakes her head, "Its been happening a lot recently, we must have someone who is a rat, but I don't know who." Percy scowls deeper, "Well you better find out who fast, the races aren't slowing for a rat." Clairesse nods and the black haired man turns on his heal and strides out of the garage.

Annabeth and Thalia laugh as they walk out of McDonald's, each of them carrying a large bag of food. "…and his face when you said you've been to jail twice, it was priceless!" Annabeth says between laughs as they discuss the young man who had tried to flirt with Thalia. The girls are still laughing when they reach their car and get into the two front seats. "So…" Thalia begins, "There is a new racer in town." "Really? Annabeth asks. "Yup, he's all the way from New York." Thalia answers. "Wow, and it's a guy?" Annabeth asks again. Thalia smirks at her, "Yeah, and I've heard he's really nice on the eyes." "Hmmmmm…" Annabeth mutters with a mischievous grin, "I might just have to meet this fellow. What's his name?" "Jackson, Percy Jackson." Thalia responds, "And he'll be at the races tomorrow." Annabeth smiles again. "How convenient."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson series.

AN:

OH MY GOSH! I got reviews! And followers! And favorites! Thank you all so so so so much! You blew my mind and made my day! I'm like on cloud nine right now.:):) And just because I didn't mention it last time, the characters might seem a little different than the book because they are my own interpretation kinda. Okay thanks for everything!-Cora

Percy Jackson pulled his car into the small parking lot of a run down mechanic shop. He pulls his keys from the ignition and walks toward the back of the shop. All three garage doors are wide open and rap mix music blares. "Yo Jason!" He calls as he enters, suddenly a girl walks out from one of the back rooms, "Can I help you?" She asks, smiling. Percy studies her for a minute, she's about 5'3",very tan, has choppy brown hair in tiny braids on one side, pretty multicolored eyes, and is wearing jean short-shorts and a pink, white, and blue tribal print crop top. He smiles his usual lopsided smirk, "And who might you be?" She extends her hand, still smiling, the multiple rope bracelets on her arm catch his eye, "I'm Piper, Jason's girlfriend." He shakes her hand, "Percy, I'm Jason's friend." She arches an eyebrow, "Percy from New York?" He nods. "Ah, a pleasure to finally meet you, I'll go get Jason." She winks and disappears back in through the door. Percy leans against the counter and drums his fingers.

"Alright, you ready to go shopping?" Annabeth asks Thalia with a grin. Thalia laughs, "Get your ass moving sweetheart." Annabeth hops out of the hummer and she and Thalia walk over toward the dark gloomy shop with a rickety hanging sign that reads: "Happy's Reused Car Parts". They push open the doors and Thalia wrinkles her nose at the awful smell of sweat, motor oil, and fuel mixed together. Random bits 'n bobs line the shelves but the girls don't even glance the walk strait to the beaded curtain at the back and through another door. They are greeted with bright light and all kinds of high end car parts, along with hundreds of bottles of NOS. "Hiya girls, you hear for your order?" All tall slim girl with long black hair in a high ponytail, calls from where she leans against a long white counter. Annabeth grins, "Hey Silena, yeah, we're here for the order." Silena nods and types something into her computer, "Ok, Charlie is loading it in now." Annabeth smiles easily, "You two gonna be there tomorrow, right?" Silena grins, "I wouldn't miss it for the world, and with this new guy we've been hearing about I'm really excited." Annabeth nods and as she and Thalia walk out she waves, "See ya tomorrow."

Once in the car Annabeth starts the engine and they pull out, headed back toward the shop. "You think Leo will be almost done with the engine and he and Tyson might have started on the frame yet?" Annabeth asks Thalia as the latter surfs the radio. "No clue." Thalia responds and she stops on a station playing Green Days Basket Case. "Noooo!" Annabeth wails and frantically hits the channel up button. Thalia laughs when it lands on Ed Sheeran's Don't. Annabeth smiles and sings along as she turns it up.

"Are you serious man? You're sure you wanna race tomorrow? I told you about that girl and her group that my sisters in, they practically own the races bro." Percy smiles as Jason worries, "It'll be fine man, my car is ready, and so am I. I can handle the LA crowd." Jason shakes his head but relents. "Okay, I'll introduce you to Travis and Connor tomorrow night, they'll get you hooked up for a run against the girl they call Ghost. She the girl my sister is friends with, the main ringleader." Percy nods, "Sounds great, I'll be there." "Okay, see ya man." Jason hollers as Percy walks out of the shop and gets in his car. He turns the key and grins with pleasure as the car roars to life. "That's my girl." He mutter as he puts it in gear and pulls out of the parking lot, headed back to the little house he purchased with the money his dad had been funding him. His dad, owner and CEO of Aquarius water works, they build everything from pipelines to aquariums. He has more than enough money to go around, therefore he pays me monthly because he feels bad for abandoning me for the first 16 years of my life. I pull into the drive and parked in the garage, pulling the wooden door shut I walk up to the house and unlock the door. I stand in the door for a moment and study my new home. It's small, the walls are white and blue, everything is in ok shape, but all my stuff, which isn't much, is in the living room. I sigh and walk over to one of the boxes labeled clothing, might as well get out stuff to wear for the next week.

Annabeth backs the hummer up to one of the garage doors and she and Thalia grab the McDonald's bags and walk inside. Tyson, a 16 year old boy who stands at a towering height of 7' and has 270 pounds of muscle to fit with it, is currently welding a piece of Thalia's car together. He stops when he sees us and races over to grab some of the food, yelling hi as he does. Leo laughs and walks over, "Thank you ladies, we were starving, did you get the order as well?" Thalia nods, "Its in the hummer dear." He smiles, "Awesome, well How bout we eat and then Ty and I will help you unload and then get back to work and you ladies can work your magic."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson series.

AN: Aww! Thank you all for the reviews. Sorry I've taken a couple days to update, still putting my plot together.;) There is a slight Maximum Ride reference in this chapter for those who have read the books. I needed to young characters with a kid, but they probably won't play a big part. Also, there will be two character of my own invention entering the scene soon. They will both have Motorcycles and Racing cars. I'm looking for ideas for these, one of the characters is a boy and one is a girl. The girl is a little bit like Thalia, her favorite colors are black and blue, she likes silver studs and is tough as nails. The boy likes most colors, he's a daredevil and likes to go fast. This is basically like a character sketch, but for 2 Motorcycles and 2 Cars. If you have any ideas for any of them leave them in the reviews or pm me. Thanks!

Motorider7: Percy might race his Challenger eventually, but you'll learn his racing car in this chapter. I'll list where you can see a picture of the car in the next AN.

Annabeth Chase groans as she rolls over in her bed to glare at her beeping alarm clock. Six in the morning, she really needs to get moving so she can make it through the last day of school and then the races tonight. After staring at the buzzing clock for two minutes lighting strikes. "ANNABETH! TURN THE FREAKING CLOCK OFF AND GET UP!" An enraged Thalia yells from the room down the hall. Annabeth giggles and sits up quickly, smacking the alarm clock off as she does. She yawns and stretches, arching her back. "Get up Thals, last day of School." She yells down the hall as she goes into the bathroom to start re-arranging her face and hair. 20 minutes later she runs out and grabs her purse and backpack, "Thalia! I'm leaving with or without you!" She yells as she grabs her keys and runs down the stairs. She hops in her regular car, a green and red Honda Civic. Thalia scrambles out the door at the second beep of her horn. Her dark makeup is on heavy and her hair is spiked to perfection. "Go go go! We're gonna be late!" She hollers as she and her bags spill into the passenger seat of the car. Annabeth slams the gas as the door closes and they fly down the street.

Percy rolls over on the futon couch he slept on last night. He smiles at he clock which currently flashes the time, 9:00 am. It's nice to sleep in, New York schools got out a couple days ago, he's officially free to sleep in and have no more school for the rest of his life. He never planned on college, it isn't really his thing. Standing up he wanders into the bathroom where he sees himself in the mirror and actually laughs out loud. His usually natural messy hair is stuck up all directions and slightly fuzzy looking. Now where's a comb when you need one he wonders as he splashes water on his face. He sighs and pulls off his clothes, turns on the shower, and steps in, letting the hot water stream down his body and soothe his aching muscles. Note to self: Futon not Comfortable. He closes his eyes, standing here for a bit longer than normal wouldn't hurt anyone….

All around Annabeth people are screaming, laughing, talking excitedly, throwing stuff, and in general being crazy. She focuses on a few of them, knowing most of them will head to college in a year, some have jobs already set up, some already have families; like Max and Fang Ride, who have a new born daughter Phoenix. Max is 17 and Fang is 18 , and they both have a freaky obsession with hang gliding. Annabeth shakes her head and turns to her right to see Thalia and Leo sharing a fevered kiss as the excitement swells around them. Thalia and Leo met at the races, they never knew they went to the same school, well they were both feeling pretty good the night they met and let just say in the morning they split ways. But a week later they decided it would actually be nice to date a bit and feel out the waters. So a one night stand turned into 3 happy months for them both so far. Annabeth knew Thalia though and she was figuring it would be like the others. She's want someone new sooner later, she and Leo would part as friends and a year later something would happen again. In Annabeth's personal opinion Thalia had a gypsy soul and wasn't ever gonna settle down. Annabeth sighs and begins to make her way out of the crowd. The races are tonight she has to hurry home and check up on the cars, Rachel should be just about finished with the paint job on her car. She hops in her Honda Civic and start the engine, Thalia can get a home ride home from Leo.

Percy walks out the door, locks it, and gets in his car. Starting it, he pulls out of the driveway and turns on the road headed to Jason's garage. His Challenger, is his second degree car. His best car is a 1970s Dodge Charger with a 426 Hemi engine, BDS intake/injection, Headman headers, Flowmaster Mufflers, Hotchicks Suspension, R/T body kit, and black gloss paint. It was a gift from his grandfather, the only one in his family who truly understood Percy. And Percy plans on racing it tonight. He arrives at the garage and lets himself in the back door, using the key Jason gave him yesterday. He walks to the last bay in the shop and pulls the grey cover off. His car glistens in the dim light. The blue skull and crossbones airbrush painted on the hood grins at him, along with the name of his car written underneath it. Raze.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson series.

AN: Percy's car is the Dodge Charger Dominic Toretto drives in Fast And Furious. Please le me know what you think and if you have any ideas for the two soon-to-be-here characters rides. Thanks-Cora

Annabeth looks at the sheet of paper in her hand. It shows a blurry picture of a little girl with blonde curls, there is a sketch of a young woman next to it who look remarkably similar to Annabeth. The top of the paper reads "Missing Child". Annabeth has read the add a hundred times, but her eyes always find the bold ink at the bottom first: If seen or have any information about Adelina please call: Dr. Athena: 547-2319 or Mr. Chase: 821-3466. Annabeth has a phone in her hand, she's been debating with herself about calling for the last 20 minutes. When she ran away at 10 years of age with her best friend Thalia and Thalia's younger brother Jason, she changed her name and went to the other side of the country. She never thought she'd ever consider contacting her parents again, they were dead to her, and she knew they never wanted her. She studies the phone for a moment more, the carefully refills the paper and puts it in the top dawer of her desk. Then, slipping the phone in her pocket she walks out of the house She, Thalia, Piper, and a party hard girl Katie share. She glances at her watch, it reads 5:00 pm. She's got a good five hours before she needs to get ready for the races. She might as well go look at the job Rachel did on the cars. Hoping in her car, she heads toward the garage.

Jason's beanie hat sits low on the back of his head and the gold chain around his neck keeps sticking to his sweat as he and Percy check the NOS system on Jason's car. Jason drives a Silver with black pinstriping on the lower sides and blight blue wheels 1993 Mazda RX-7 - Rocket Bunny Widebody & LS powered. A hot little sports car, but then again, he does have the beauty queen as a girlfriend, Percy reminds himself. As he powers up a laptop to check the levels. "Okay….I think you're good." He says to Jason and Jason smiles, "Good, no worries if the cops show up then." Percy laughs, "As long as they don't see me."

Thalia makes it back to the house around 9:30 everyone else has taken naps and is getting up to get ready for the big night. She raps on Annabeth's door, no answer. Curious, she swings the door open to see her her friend curled up on the bed in a giant sweatshirt, sleeping. She smiles at her, "Cmon Annabeth, we gotta be at the races in an hour, get up and moving girlfriend." She shakes her shoulder lightly and Annabeth groans. "Cmon." Thalia coaxes again. "Whyyyyyyyyyyyy" mutters Annabeth. "You know why, get up." Thalia answers. Annabeth rubs her bleary eyes and sits up. "What should I wear?" Thalia laughs, "I'll be back once I'm dressed, start on your hair and makeup babe."

Annabeth stares at herself in the mirror, her blonde hair has long natural princess curls and is long enough to touch her hips. Its only a little frizzy, so maybe if she brushes it out and sprays some hair spray on it, it'll be good. Sighing, she picks up a brush. On her second stroke, Piper walks through the door, Monster drink in one hand. She holds it out. "Drink. Now." She orders and Annabeth gladly chugs it down. Piper laughs and leaves to go get ready. Slightly more awake now, Annabeth goes back to working on her hair. 5 minutes later, she has her make up bag out. After applying black eyeliner and some light to dark grey eyeshadow, she sits on her bed to wait for Thalia. Thalia appears a few minutes later. She is wear very short black leather shorts with studs, a dark purple crop top, knee length black heeled boots, spiked black and purple earrings, and a spiked choker around her neck. Her eyeshadow is dark purple and black somehow it's working and bringing out her bright blue eyes and her black hair is still spiked up. She smiles, "Let's get you an outfit."

Percy arrives at the races five minutes early. There is already a ton of people there, he pulls his car in to a side spots and steps out. He's dressed in dark jeans, a dark blue v neck shirt, and a black leather jacket. His hair still has its messy look and he grins as he walks up to Jason. "Hey man." He says as they shake hands. "C'mon over here Perce, let me introduce you to friends over here." Jason says and Percy follows him over to where two almost identical looking guys stand. The shorter one smiles, "I'm Travis." The other one nods, "And I'm Connor." "Percy Jackson, nice to meet you." Percy says as he shakes their hands. "So you wanna race against the Ghost Girl?" Travis asks. "Yup." Percy replies. "Well then you got it man, Good Luck." He says and Percy and Jason walk back to Percy's car.

"There she is man." Jason says a little while later, "Where?" Asks Percy, cranking his neck to see. "GTR bro, Damn, she got some artwork done." Percy finally catches sight of the car in the midst of the flocking people and smiles, It's black and red with a red Phoenix painted on the hood, and the art is top notch. He lets out a low whistle, "It's a nice car alright." He comments as the maneuver through the crowd to get closer. That get up close and that's when the driver steps out, Percy feels like whistling again. "Damn…." He mutters.

The driver is a California tanned, long curly haired blonde. She's wearing mid thigh length ripped jean shorts, a light blue tshirt with rips down the sides and back, sunglasses, a silver necklace with some symbol hanging on it, and knee length black Converse. She takes off her sunglasses and startling stormy grey eyes meet his bright ocean ones. She walks closer to him, so close he can make out the flecks of black in her eyes, she smiles, "You the one who wanted a race?"


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson series.

AN: Thank you for the reviews and the follows and favorites! Please let me know what you think of this chapter.-Cora:)

Annabeth looks the new guy up and down briefly before she steps from her car. Thalia was right, he is hot. He wears dark blue jeans, a tight blue vneck shirt, and a black leather jacket. His skin is a warm light brown color and he has wild black hair, it doesn't look like it's been combed, but somehow it's working for him, but when she steps from her car and walks toward him, it's his eyes that catch her. They're a rich blue green color, they dance with mirth, it's like staring at the ocean. She pulls her sunglasses off, "So you're the one who wanted a race?" He gives her a lopsided smirk, "You think you can keep up princess?" Annabeth's cheeks flame with heat at the nickname. "It's Ghost to you Mr. Jackson." She snaps. His grin grows, "And it's Raze to you sweetheart." They glare at each other. " Whoa whoa whoa! Are you guys gonna talk trash all night or are ya gonna race?" Asks a mischievous Travis. Percy turns smoothly, "Sure, let's race." "What's the wager?" Annabeth asks. Their gazes lock. He speaks in a steady voice. "If I win, you go out on a date with me, If you win, you get $50,000.00." She cocks her head, "Okay, it's a deal, but I think I'm worth more than that." Annabeth says with a grin. She turns and hops in her car, Percy climbs in his and they line up at the starting line. The course is explained and it's one Annabeth knows well, Percy understands it well enough and enters the finish point in his GPS. A blonde frizzy haired skank in gold tiny shorts, a tiny pink bra, (she was busting out of in Annabeth's opinion), a see though shimmer top, and ridiculously high stilettos, walks up to stand front and center between the to cars. She raises her arms, painted red lips cracking into a smile, she points her left hand at Percy, "You ready handsome?" Percy reves his engine in response. She looks over at Annabeth, "I know you're ready Ghost Girl." Annabeth's engine purrs a little louder. The blonde veins to sway her hips and her arms snake in the air, both cars scream, and for a moment, all Annabeth can hear is her heartbeat. And then the blonde's hands fall. The reaction is instantaneous, the gas pedal on both cars is slammed and Percy's charger stands on its rear wheels as it takes off. Both cars swerve onto the main road, driver shifting furiously, Annabeth takes the lead. In and out of traffic the race, each pass more risky than the one before. Percy looks out his side mirror, They're neck and neck, off onto another side street. Police sirens blare. They've been spotted, it's not just for the wager now, both drivers race in more of a panicked fever. "3 minutes till you're destination." Siri speaks through Percy's GPS, it startles him, onto another street, a quick left here. Now he can see the finish line….Annabeth is a nose ahead. He waits, finger poised over the red botton on his steering wheel. Annabeth hits the NOS. Two seconds later, so does Percy. Both drivers are fling back in their seats as the kick burst them toward the finish line. And in a flash of color, they're past it and screeching to a halt. Both drivers scramble from their cars and are immediately surrounded by people. "Man that was wicked, you just beat her like she was nothin bro!" An excited Jason yells in Percy's ear. "Did I win?" Percy asks, slightly boggled, "Oh yeah man, you won alright." Percy grins and walks over to where Annabeth stands. "So wise girl, 5 tomorrow night good for you?" He asks with a smirk. She stares at him for a moment. Then she grabs a piece of paper and jots down an address. She hands it to him and A small smile plays across her lips, "See you at six then, you earned it." She turns, shakes hands with a couple people and then jumps in her car, turning it and roaring back off down the street. Percy stands there smiling for a few moments before he too says his goodbyes and takes off as well. As he drives he glances at the paper again, the address is inscribed, but there is also a note on the back. "Meet me here tonight", another address is written. He smiles and drives a little faster. When he pulls up to the abandoned junk yard just out side of town, he notices her car first. It's over to the left, not running, lights off. Annabeth sits on the roof, moonlight glints off her long blonde hair. Percy pulls up next to her and turns his car off. Grabbing his jacket, he gets out and climbs on his roof as well. He sits for a minute, staring at the sky, before turning to look at her, she's already staring at him. He turns and faces her, she does the same to him. "Good race tonight" He says softly. She smiles, "For you." He chuckles, "Yeah, well, maybe we can still be friends." She nods. "You ever look at the stars and wonder if they're kinda like us?" She asks, staring at the sky again. He waits for her to continue, "I mean, there's a bunch of them, they're born, they grow and they die." She faces him again, "So we're all stars?" He asks her. She smiles again, "Yes Percy, I suppose so." Annabeth climbs down off her car and opens the door. He laughs, "So will you really go on that date tomorrow night with me?" She bites her lip, "Yes Mr. Jackson, I think I will."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson series.

AN: Well, yall get a quick update cause I was really in the mood to write today;). Let me know what y'all think, It really encourages me and gives me fuel for writing.:)-Cora

Percy shifts his charger into park outside of small LA house, It's white with blue shutters, not completely run down like most of the others. He takes in a breath and laughs at himself, I'm only nervous cause she could beat me up, He thinks to himself. Grabbing the white rose from the passenger seat he steps out of his car and walks up the stairs to the porch and raps once on the door. Heavy metal blares from inside the house and the door swings open. A girl in black sweatpants and a purple wife beater with black makeup and gauges stares at him. "What ya want Percy?" She asks smacking her gum. He breaks into a grin, "Hey Thals, it's been awhile." She smiles, "Ya man, ain't seen you since…" She trails off and bites her lip. "Yeah….. I'm here to pick up Annabeth." He struggles to suppress the memory of what happened five years ago. Headlights, screeching tires, blood, long carmel hair matted with dirt and blood, someone's neck bent at the wrong angle, police sirens, someone screaming. Thalia startles him back into the present, "Percy?" "What? Huh?" He stutters. "Annabeth is this way." She gives him a searching look but leads him up some stairs and knocks on a grey door on the right. "I'm Coming!" Someone yells from within. Five seconds later the door flies open and Annabeth stands there. Percy grins, her face is flushed red, she wears ripped jeans and a grey sports bra, her hair is frizzy and stuck up. Her mouth gapes open like a fish when she sees him. Thalia whistles, "I thought you guys were going on a date, not just gonna get it on here. That fast Annie, even if it was me!" Percy laughs. Annabeth recovers her voice, "What?! No- That's not what- Oh My Gosh Thalia!" She throws her hands in the air in exasperation as Thalia raises her eyebrows at her. She runs a frustrated hand through her hair and turns to Percy, "I'm so sorry I forgot, gimme like 5 minutes, I'll be ready." He laughs, "You look pretty hot right now." She shakes her head and disappears back into her room. He and Thalia walk back to the living room, Thalia is cracking up. "Cuz, that was hilarious, I've never seen her so flustered. That's soooo funny." She gets out between laughs. Percy laughs. Then he looks at the kitchen, no one is there. "Hey Thalia?" She stops laughing at his serious tone. "Yeah?" "You run for Ares right." Her eyes darken a little, she glances at the kitchen , "Yeah, why?" "Well some of the shipments I'm supposed to carry haven't come through, they've gotten taken at the previous stop by the cops, they've got a rat." Her eyes widen, "Holy Crap, that's not good." He nods gravely, "You and Leo need to be super careful, they're getting close." She drags a hand over her face, "I got one to run tonight. Leo's running with me as back up." Percy rubs his left foot on the carpet, "Just be careful, what are you carrying?" Thalia frowns, "The usual, Arms." Percy nods, "Me too. I have a feeling that this is gonna blow up soon, call me when you've gotten it to the drop off point safely, that way I'm not worried all night.." Thalia nods and opens her mouth to say more, but Annabeth walks down the stairs. She looks at Percy, "Ready to go?" He smiles, "Of course."

"I'm telling you, two of them are moving tonight, her are the plate numbers…no, they haven't guessed my involvement yet…..I don't know if she's involved yet, but don't worry, I'll know soon enough…..I don't know anything about the new guy except they call him Raze…when you catch the two tonight they won't be able to break even if you use them against each other, tell the girl you have her brother and I'll work on making him disappear…..okay I'll update you soon….bye." The sandy blonde haired boy closes the cell phone, removes the battery and SD card, then he lays the phone on the train tracks next to him, the horn sounds and he know it's close. He walks away from the tracks as the train roars by and throws the battery and SD card over the bridge in to the water beneath him. Pulling a cigarette and lighter from his pocket he lights the little death trap and the embers on the end light up the scar on his face in the dim light.

Annabeth laughs as Percy nearly knocks over the waiter on his way back to the table, he sticks his tongue out at her and sits down. "So what are you having?" he asks with a smile. She chokes back another giggle and says, "Umm…I think I'll try the boiled octopus tentacles." He stares at her for a minute before her façade breaks and she laughs again, "I'm just kidding, that's a little too adventurous for me." He laughs, "I think I'll try the French seasoned grilled chicken and mash potatoes." She nods, "I think I'll have the same." He laughs, "Copy Cat." She smiles and they tell the waiter what they want. "So why did you move here?" She asks him. "There was some…. Family stuff I wanted to get away from and I've always loved street racing and Jason told me that the races were top notch over here so…yeah." "Cool." She says. They talk for awhile longer. After they've eaten they get in Percy's car and he starts the engine, "So how do you know Thalia and Jason?" She asks him. "They're my cousins." "Really?" She asks surprised, "She never mentioned you." He laughs, "That's Thalia for you." After dropping Annabeth at her house he drives home. He goes to the garage and begins to work on his project car, repeatedly checking his cell phone for Thalia's call. By eight o'clock the next morning the call still hasn't come. He gets in his charger and drives over to her house, knocking on the door he waits anxiously, Piper opens the door. "Hey Perc-" He cuts her off, "Piper, is Thalia here?" Piper looks at him quizzically, "No…." She says slowly, "Why?" His stomach sinks with dread. "Aw Hell."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson series.

AN: Yay! We got more followers and thanks to all that left a review, they really mean a lot to me! Be sure to let me know what you think of this chapter as we.;)- Cora

Percy storms through the door of Ares shop again. Clairesse looks up worriedly, "What happened?" She asks. "Thalia and Leo are gone." Her face pales, "You think it's the cops?" He shakes his head, "No, we would have heard something by now." She frowns, "You don't think it could possibly be…." She trails off, He looks her in the eye, "That's exactly what I think. The Titanomachy Gang has returned."

Thalia groans and moves her stiff neck, her head swims and something sticky is crusted down her face and neck. It's dark where she is, blinking to adjust to the darkness she begins to remember what happened last….

Flashback:

Thalia checks her mirror, Leo drives the Black Civic not far behind the large Semi full of smuggled goods she drives. That's good, only thirty minutes left before they reach their drop off point. She lets out the tense breath she's been holding, unfortunately it's a moment too soon. A black hummer swerves I front of her and she gasps as five of her tires unnaturally blow out. She glances behind her to see a SUV slam into Leo and the civic, panic seizes her throat. She presses the gas, slamming into the hummer, disregarding the blown tires. She continues to slam into it, working on pushing it closer to the concrete divider. She ducks as a bullet nicks her ear. "Shit…" She mutters. Grabbing the shotgun that sits in the passenger side she waits till the shooter get next to the window. Turning quickly she squeezes the trigger, blood sprays and she grimaces at the man's scream. She slams the gas on the truck again and it crumples the hummer agains the wall like a tin can. Some ones shouting behind her, checking the vest underneath her jacket she grabs her handgun and shoves it in the back waistband of her jeans, she grabs her shotgun and hops out of truck. A man stands about fifty feet from her, he has a gun, but it's not pointed at her. She feels bile rise in her throat as Leo spits blood to the side from where he lays on the ground, his right leg bent at a strange angle. He looks up and his dark eyes meet hers, "Leo." She whispers. The man cocks the gun and suddenly his shouting comes into focus, "I'll kill him! I swear I will! You hear me bitch? Put down the gun!" She stares at the man for a minute and looks back at Leo. He stares for a minute before he nods slightly. Lowering her shotgun she her hands up and walks closer. "That's it, nice and slow." The man says. As she nears him she ever so carefully lowers her arms. That's when they make their move. Leo rolls hard into mans legs, sending him to the ground. Thalia's hands go lightning fast to her hand gun and she shoots him twice in the head. "Are you okay?" She asks Leo, bending down to brush some of his curly brown hair from his eyes and offer to help him up. He struggles to his feet and winces when he puts weight on his right leg. "It's broke Thals." Sweat glistens on his forehead as she helps him hobble over to the passenger side of the SUV. After helping him in she gets in the drivers seat and starts the engine. Pulling out the detonator in her pocket she pushes the little red button. The semi explodes, she knows all the crates inside were immediately reduced to ash due to a new laser bomb the weapons maker Hephaestus recently invented. Tires squealing she pulls away from the crash and heads toward home. It's not two miles before something hits her in the neck and she looses control of the vehicle.

She frowns, so someone got them even after they had gone through everything to get away. She ponders this for a moment before the door to her tiny room opens. A tall pale man walks through the doors, "Hello Miss Grace, nice to see you again."

Percy snatches his phone from his pocket when it vibrates. Blocked number. He clicks it on. "P-Percy?" "Thalia?" He asks in astonishment. "Percy they have me and Leo, they've all regrouped, you've gotta help me, they're gonna kill Leo and me if they don't get the information from us." "Don't worry, I'll get you. How'd you get this phone Thals." She takes in a sharp breath, "We aren't the only one with a rat Perce… I gotta go, they're coming back." The phone goes dead.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson series.

AN: Hey y'all, well only one review this time…. It kept me from loosing heart completely, Thank you so much BookLover0021, you got this chapter posted:). If you get the chance could you please please please drop me one so I know that you read the chapter and I can begin on the next one? It would really make my day. Okay, on with the story-Cora

Annabeth rubs her eyes and yawns, glancing at the clock she sighs. It's 11:30, she really slept in. She stumbles downstairs and is met with a confusing sight. Silent is leaning against the stove phone pressed to her ear and talking quietly, Piper is sitting at the table looking spaced out with a mug of coffee between her hands, and Percy and Jason are standing in the living room talking. They all look very concerned, everything hushes quieter when they see her. "What's going on?" She asks. Percy frowns, "Annabeth, did you know about Thalia's side job?" Annabeth bites her lip, "Yeah, why what's wrong?" He sighs, "Well the group she works for has a rival, and they've abducted Thalia and Leo." Annabeth staggers for a moment, "Are you sure? How bad are these people, Percy?" Piper speaks up, "Very sure, and knowing the Titanomachy, we won't ever get a ransom note. Just their bodies." Annabeth stands, stunned. Percy speaks quietly, "Thalia said there was someone on the inside, if we can find them, we stand a chance of maybe getting them back." "What if-" Annabeth is cut off by a knock at the door, all 5 heads turn towards the paint chipped door. They all look at one another and Jason hold up his hands, "Don't look at me." Percy snorts, "We don't live here." Annabeth glances at Silena on her phone and Piper staring into space again. She sighs and walks over to the door, undoing the chain she swings it open. Her heart gives an extra beat when she recognizes the man in front of her. "Luke! I haven't seen you in forever!" She squeals and gives him a huge hug, he laughs and hugs her back, "Hey Annie, it's been awhile." She pulls back still grinning, "So what are you doing here?" He grins easily, "Well I found some of Thalia's old records at my apartment and figured I'd bring them here and I wanted to see you especially." Heat floods Annabeth's cheeks, "Really?" He claps one of her hands, "I think about you night and day Annabeth." She blushes an even deeper shade and starts to stammer when Percy walks to the door. "Annabeth, is everything ok?" He asks and looks out the door. Catching sight of Luke holding Annabeth's hand slight confusion flashes across his face. "Would you like to invite your friend in Annabeth?" He asks coldly. Annabeth gets a slight feeling of uncomfortableness, "Umm, sure. Would you like to come in Luke?" "Sure." He answers watching Percy carefully. When Luke walks he and notices the others he swings his head, looking around. "Where's Thalia?" He asks. Percy and Jason stare at Annabeth, Piper gives a little laugh and Silena bites her lip and looks down. "Annabeth, Luke takes hold of her shoulders with his hands, "Where is she?" He asks looking her in the eyes. Annabeth frowns, "She's on a vacation for the week." Percy says out of the blue. Luke frowns, "Oh ok…well I guess I'll be going then, Annabeth, will u walk out with me?" Annabeth nods and they walk outside to Luke's car. He turns to face her, "I was wondering if you would like to go out to dinner with me tomorrow night?" He asks her. Annabeth's heart thumps a little, she has known Luke since Freshman year and always had a crush on him. She smiles, forgetting completely about Percy, "I would love to Luke." He grins, "Great!" Smiling he climbs in his car and pulls out of his driveway. Annabeth sighs and walks back in the house to try and find out what they can do about Thalia's and Leo's predicament.

Thalia analyses the boy I front of her. He's made of mostly lean muscle, not skinny but not buff either. He has shaggy thick black hair that lays flat on his head, his eyes are a deep warm brown, his skin is very pale, and tattoos run all the way up his arms, she can see edges of them poking out from his shirt collar on his neck. He doesn't seem nervous, he doesn't fidget, he just turns the switchblade he holds over and over in his hand. Thalia gets the courage to speak, "So who are you?" He faces her an lets out a small deep chuckle, "That's a very complicated answer to give, I am many things." Thalia sighs, "Fine what's your name?" He looks at her through his hair, "Nico" Thalia nods, "That's a rare name, I've never known any Nicos." "Well now you do." He says leaning back in his chair. Thalia speaks again, "So why are you helping me?" Nico is silent for a moment, "Because a long time ago, I promised a friend I would help him if he ever needed it. You are the favor he called in…. And I'm not really helping you, I'm protecting you." Thalia digests all this, "So you're protecting me from them killing me?" Nico looks at her again, "No, I'm protecting you from them making you suffer." He looks down at the floor, "This is gonna hurt, I'm sorry, but it's the only way to protect you." Thalia's brow furrows in confusion and she opens her mouth to speak. Before she can utter a word Nico stands up and she doesn't even have to time to duck before the pale fist hits her head and she looses consciousness.


	9. Chapter 9

AN:

Hey guys, I know its been too long, been super busy getting ready for college, however, I'm going to try to start updating again. You might notice I portray Annabeth slightly childish, Somehow I managed to start it that way, I don't like it, but I really don't want to re-write the first chapters just yet so Annabeth will change eventually through some circumstances, but she's going to be a little bit annoying for awhile. Thanks for your reviews, favorites, and follows, I hope y'all continue to read!-Cora

Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson series.

Percy sighs and runs a hand through his already rumpled hair, blinking a couple times he as wearily looks up from the laptop screen he's been staring at for half the night. Rising from his chair he turns to the dark skinned girl next to him, "Well, I managed to find out three possible locations of where they are keeping their detainees. Did you get anywhere on the kind of stuff they're running and with whom?" The girl cracks her neck and speaks without looking up from her screen, "Yeah, they're running some big ass cargo, anywhere from black market drugs, illegal weaponry, and even some nasty cars have been shipped through their resurrecting business. I've got a meet set up later with one of their sales men…." She trails off and takes a gulp of the Venom energy drink sitting amongst other things on the crowded coffee table. "Blah, its getting stale", she mutters. Percy raises an eyebrow, "Focus Nora". "Yeah, yeah, I know, this is important, blah blah blah, Anyhow, I'm meeting a certain John Smith later tonight at the docks, 19th bay on the left quadrant. I'm taking Travis and Conner for backup." He nods, "Great, I'm going to see if I can get in touch with my inside man, I need you to double check on the trace piper ran on the call from Thalia, you're better at that then the rest of us, let me know what you find." Nora twirls one of her earrings, "Done and Done Man, but you gotta get me some pizza and better caffeine then this crap." Percy smirks, "Its on the way, just don't shoot the delivery guy." She snorts a laugh as he walks out the door and down the stairs of the two story trashy apartments and into the back alleys off south central California.

Thalia blinks and tries to remember why the hell she has mascara on, her eyelashes are covered in heavy sticky gunk. She groans and tries to move her stiff shoulders and rolls her aching neck. Slowly she surveys her surroundings, things come back in a flash, A pale boy, a prick at her neck, the car wreck. She pulls herself into sitting position and feels something warm run down the side of her face, Are you kidding me? She thinks, their freaking cells drip condensation? They've got the medieval creepiness down pat. She wipes the moisture away and leans her back against one of the four stone walls that make up her lovely new residence. Sighing she closes her eyes to try to puzzle out her situation. Sharp voices and muffled footsteps cause her to straighter her spine and jump to her feet, wincing at a faint pain in her right leg. "He ivs on his vay, I hope vou 'ave ver complivant." I heavily German accented voice speaks. "Don't worry about her, I've got it handled. You just open and close the doors." A vaguely familiar voice replies. A grunt is the only answer given and there is a slight click of the lock opening, in steps the pale boy. He turns and surveys her with a frown, "You need to lean more on your left leg and not hold yourself up so much, you shouldn't be able to stand, so don't act like it." He says quietly while moving closer to her. She tenses automatically, he grins, "So defensive, and here I am helping you out." "Well how do I know its not a trick, you pretend to help me while milking me for information." Thalia retorts. He gives a dark chuckle, "I wouldn't need to work you for information sweetheart," he leans closer to whisper in her ear and a shiver runs down her spine, "A few minutes alone with me and you would be begging me to listen to all your secrets." He backs away and Thalia lets out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. Suddenly there is a clang on metal and he frowns, darting forward he slams a fist into Thalia's gut and at the same time rubs another hand across her forehead, Thalia gasps as the air is slammed out of her and she sinks to the floor holding her midsection as something sticky drips into her eyes. The door opens and a tall burly figure steps in, he studies her from the shadows of the cell for a moment and then steps forward with a chair. Flipping it around he straddles it and motions a hand to the now stony faced Nico. Nico turns to her, no emotion flickers across his face as he pulls out a long beautifully curved knife and lowers it to her arm. Thalia braces for questions she knows she won't answer. He pauses, the blade hovering above her skin. The large man speaks, his deep voice rippling in the air. "Where is The Wraith?" Thalia's automatic "I won't tell you" Chokes in the back of her throat, "What?" she sputters. Looking around Nico to glimpse the man, "The Wraith?" The man snaps his fingers and Thalia gasps and tries her hardest not to groan at the pain of the blade dragging through her arm. She opens her eyes in shock when the pain doesn't cease, and lets out a strangled gasp as she sees Nico not removing the blade but pushing it deeper into her skin. He pushes harder on the blade and Thalia screams and tears begin to trail down her cheeks. She looks to him in shock and is stunned to find him looking right at her, the fingers on the hand that he holds her elbow with begins tracing patterns on her arm, it takes her a few seconds to think through the pain enough to realize he's tracing words. She flicks a glance to her arm before looking at him again, he taps he arm twice and then begins again. Slowly she begins to understand. "ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT!" she screams. "JUST MAKE IT STOP!" Nico glances to the man, and he gives a light nod. The knife is instantly removed from her skin and she shakes with relief. "The Wraith….I've never actually met her…But I know where you might be able to find someone who knows her and can lead you to her." The man motions for her to go on, "In the Bronx, in New York, There's a boy. He goes by the name of Triton Black, he will know where to find her." She spills. The tall man nods, "Very good, I trust you will clean up the mess Nico?" Nico grins a little, standing up and fingering his blade, "It would be my pleasure Sir." "Good" replies the man as he walks out leaving Nico and Thalia alone. They look at each other and each release a tense breath.

Annabeth bites her thumb nail as she surveys her closet, maybe she shouldn't be enjoying a date while Thalia and Leo were missing, but it didn't seem like a big deal to her, Percy and the others seemed to have it under control; and besides, they probably just skipped town for a few days. That kind of stuff was normal for them both. Someone rapped on her doorframe, Annabeth turned to see Piper. "You aren't actually going to go on a date with him, right?" She asked smacking on her wad of bubble gum. "Are you kidding me?" Annabeth asks, shocked, "Its like my dream come true Piper!" Piper rolls her eyes, "Girl, you need to wake up and smell the roses, if Luke didn't show interest before, he definitely isn't interested now. He's playing you for something." Annabeth frowns, "You know what Piper?" Piper chuckles, "No, is he a nice guy?" Annabeth scowls deeper, "I think you're jealous, You, Selina, and Thalia all have guys. And a hot one happens to ask me out and you tell me it's a bad idea, maybe you just don't want someone having a hotter boyfriend than you." Piper narrows her eyes, "You did go out with a hot guy, Percy. And you're being an idiot Annabeth, you're acting like a child. The rest of us are all trying to help Thal and Leo and you are going on a date with a possible enemy!" Piper reaches a yell. "Oh please!" Annabeth growls, "Like you actually think they're in danger, quit being a drama queen." Piper's mouth falls open and then snaps shut and she grits her teeth, "You Annabeth Chase," She points her finger, "Need to grow the freaking hell UP!" With that Piper marches out of the room slamming the door. Annabeth lets out a huff and begins to get dressed.

~Time skip~

Annabeth smiles as Luke walks her back to the car. Its been a wonderful night, Luke took her to see a play and they had a wonderful Italian dinner, he's held her hand the whole night and Annabeth swears she could fly. As they walk, Luke swings her hand back and forth. "So, did you have fun tonight?" Annabeth shoots him a grin, "It was absolutely perfect." She sighs. He stops to face her, "I could make it better." He says softly before leaning in towards her. Annabeth closes her eyes as her heart races beneath her skin. Then she feels a sharp prick at the base of her neck. She opens her eyes in shock to she the world is spinning and fading in and out of focus. "W-what…what did you do?" she gasps. "Oh Annabeth," Luke crones, "You made it far too easy."

Nico grunts and shoves the manhole cover above his head off the exit to the tunnel they're leaving. "So", he heaves himself up into the alley way and then helps Thalia, "You shouldn't feel any pain as long as you take these healing pills for the next few days, the wounds should fade and you'll be good as new." Thalia brushes some dirt her jeans, "That's kind of crazy. Thanks for saving me, By the way." He laughs, "Like I said, a friend called in a favor." Thalia nods and bites her lip, "What happened to Leo?" Nico grows somber. "I'm sorry Thals, He's dead." Tears prick her eyes and he looks down for a moment, "There was nothing I could do." Thalia takes his shoulders, "Hey, I believe you, it'll be okay, its just, he was my best friend." Nico looks up, "I thought he was your boyfriend?" Thalia lets out a laugh and wipes away a tear, "Yeah, everyone did. We did it for appearances. We were partners for Olympus, I didn't want to get Annabeth or anyone else involved if they weren't already so Leo and I acted like we were to keep everyone else from figuring anything out." She sniffs, "We had know each other since grade school. Pretty much made an unstoppable team. That's why it worked so well for so long." Nico throws an arm around her shoulders as they saunter to the end of the alley, "Well, we're gonna have to be partners for a bit." Thalia raises an eyebrow, "And why is that torture king?" He grins, jabs her in the ribs, and then spread his arms wide, "Because fair lady, we are in Miami!" Thalia gapes in shock at the lively board walk in front of her. "Miami?" She gasps. "Oh yeah, didn't you know," He winks, "Everthing strange washes up in Miami."


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Hope everyone enjoyed the last chapter, Let me know what you think of this one if you get the chance! This chapter is a time skip, so don't panic.-Cora

Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson Series.

~Time skip 3 months from escape~

Thalia runs and ducks below a ladder, thoughts scatter through her head, Hades! Wasn't going under ladders a bad omen or something? Damn, she glances back hurriedly, the guy with the blue sneakers and the black cap and sunglasses has been tailing her since the gas station. She didn't know who he was but he was pretty good. Where the hell was Nico? She was almost to the trip point. She darts left into an alley and gulps a breath as she runs to the dead end and braces her back against the rough brick wall. The man steps into the alley. She watches him with careful wary eyes and gulps deeper breaths. "Who are you?" She asks from across the alley. No expression hints on his face as he speaks, "I've been looking for you for a long time Miss Grace." "That's seriously creepy man." Thalia mutters. Still no emotion flickers on his face, "You need to come with me, someone important needs to speak with you." He advances and Thalia looks around the alley frantically. There's a muffled pop and the man slowly slumps to the ground, Nico lowers the pistol in his hand, "No can do my friend, she otherwise occupied", he shoots Thalia a grin. "Nice job Thals." She frowns at him, teasing, "Aren't you cutting it a little close Death Breath?" He pretends to look offended. "My breath does not smell that bad." Its her turn to grin, "It does in the morning" He rolls his eyes, "C'mon, help me get him into the van." He motions to the black van parked at the end of the alley. Thalia grabs the man's legs and Nico get his arms, together they half carry half drag the man into the van and shut the door. Nico hops into the driver's seat and Thalia scoots next to him, he starts the engine and gives her a lopsided smirk, "Not bad, its actually an advantage that the new clave wants you, The Wraith is enjoying all this bringing in we're doing." Thalia' brow furrows, "Do you think I'll ever be able to meet them? The Wraith I mean?" Nico shakes his head uncertainly as he weaves through New York city traffic, "I don't know Thals, Even I haven't actually met them and I've been working for and known them for years. The Wraith is unpredictable, you never know and can never get any information on whoever it is." Thalia sighs, "I kind of want to go back to Cali Nico." She rushes on before he can speak, "They don't deserve to think I'm dead or being tortured." Nico is silent, Thalia huffs a breath, "It's not that I don't like working with you, it that I feel guilty for leaving them in the dark and-" "Thalia." Nico cuts her off, "Look in the glove compartment." Thalia opens it and pulls out an envelope, hands shaking she opens it carefully and pulls out two tickets. Nico glances over and smiles at her disbelief. "The Wraiths latest gift, they said to go back. That you should contact your friends again." Thalia begins to laugh, then cry, "By the gods Nico! This is amazing! We're going home!"

Percy frowns as he pulls into Jason's garage. More and more shipments from Olympia have been disappearing. More and more drivers are murdered or simply vanishing. Annabeth disappeared four months ago along with Luke, many believe she was the inside man for the new clave. Things have basically gone to hell, but he got a phone call last night from a blocked caller with a mutated voice. Whoever it was promised hope, they promised things would be looking up and they would be able to stop the rival gang soon. Percy would need to expect company, whoever it was had a plan. Percy shuts his car off and swings out "Jason?" he calls as he walks around the strangely quiet shop. "Piper?" He stops abruptly when he hears what sounds like a muffled sob. He walks toward the sound, it sounds like it coming from the break room. He opens the door to see the room in upheaval, chair strew about, lights flickering, things are thrown everywhere, and in the back right corner a figure huddles, sobbing. Percy recognizes the ripped skinny jeans and half braided hair. "Piper?" he asks hesitantly, walking slowly to her. "Piper…Piper, look at me." Slowly she turns her face to look at him and he fights the urge to recoil. Her right eye is swollen shut, purple and oozing, a thick laceration adorns her left cheek bone, bruises cover her body, and her hair is matted with blood. She looks as if she just came from a zombie movie set. "Piper," he takes one of her hands gently in his, "What in hells name happened?" She sucks in a breath and wipes tears from her eyes, "It was around one this morning…"

~Flash back~

Piper laughs as Jason flips on the radio, "C'mon baby, dance with me." He smiles wickedly and spins her in a circle which sends her slamming into his chest and he allows them both to hit the couch. She lands on top of him and he raises an eyebrow, "Well this is better than dancing." She laughs again and he takes her face in his hands and kisses her, Piper squirms on top of him to get closer as he teases her bottom lip with his teeth. Her hands grip his forearms as he moves his to her shoulders to crush her against him. Her breath catches in her throat as he breaks from her lips to trail hot kisses down her neck, she can feel his teeth graze her skin and she moans as he stops under her jaw and begin to pay special attention to her pulse. He sucks and teases the skin and her back arches as she ripples with pleasure. He grins against her skin, "You like that?" he mutters as he returns to her mouth. "Yes," another kiss, "I," another kiss, "Do" she manages to say somehow. He grins and flips her over so she lays under him, he stops and studies her, "I love you Piper." He says as he stares straight into her eyes, all the way down to her soul. Her breathing almost stops, she smiles, "And I love you Mr. Jason Grace." He smiles and leans closer to her, the doorbell rings. They both freeze, then Piper laughs, "Go on! Go get the door, make it quick," she smirks, "and we can pick off where we left off." Jason chuckles and pulls himself off the couch and walks out of the breakroom to the door. Piper lays there, fingers resting on her lips, grinning. That's when she hears the crash. Bolting up she grabs the handgun laying on the table and darts out the door. She stops in shock when she beholds the sight before her. Jason lays on the ground unconscious and the remnants of a glass bottle lay like a halo around his head. A man with bright green eyes and pale blonde hair stands over him, chest heaving, Piper doesn't waste another second, she fires and the man moves. He's fast, But Piper fires in quick secession and manages to hit him in the shoulder, he doesn't even recoil, he lunges for her, taking her to the ground and knocking the gun from her hands. She slams a fist into his gut and another to his nose, then she brings her feet under his body to her chest and kicks. He flies of off her as if thrown by jet pack and the movement propels her into standing position, she races for the breakroom. Frantically, she scrabbles for the knife taped beneath the table, something hard strikes her ribs and she rolls. The strange man is over her, a knife in his hand as well, he stabs downward at her and she scrambles to her feet and ducks under the blade, but he is there in an instant, the blade catches on her cheekbone and she shrieks. Pain and rage flash through her and she attacks in a frenzy. Her knife catches him in the arm and draws a bloody line through his stomach. He gasps as blood flows from the wound and she takes the opportunity to chop the blade from his hands, he recovers faster than she expected and throws a stiff hook toward her nose, she shifts, but not fast enough, it catches her right eye and she reels, feeling as if she was struck with an iron bar. She realizes with a flash that she is back by the couch, swiftly, she pulls a gun from underneath the right side, and flips over pointing the gun at the blond man. Or at least it would be, but he's vanished. Fear and exhaustion over take her and she collapses in the corner.

~Present time~

Percy gapes, "Where's Jace?" She shakes her head, "I don't know Perce, I don't know." Tears leak from /her eyes and Percy puts his arms around her gently and lifts her up carefully. He carries the sobbing girl to his car and slips into the driver's seat. Halfway to his house Piper falls asleep, he glances at her in the rearview mirror, then slowly, as if dreading it, he pulls out his phone and dials a number his wishes sometimes he could forget.

The dark figure jumps from one roof, to the other, to the next, coming up from a roll on the fifth landing; they watch the white utility van pull into the older parking garage. Quick and quiet they slink down the side of the building and race up the stairs of the garage. Sliding up behind a pillar they watch, eyes darting cautiously. The tall blonde man known as Griffon limps out of the van and another one of the clave's thugs, a short well-muscled man named Raizel opens the back and pull out an unconscious boy. The shadow shakes its head. The clave makes it too easy. Smooth and silent the shadow slips down to stand behind the two conversing men. "Good day boys, what in hells name do you think you're doing?" The shadow speaks in a low, calm voice. The men turn, faces paling. "Wraith." Raizel mutters, as if the word is a curse. The shadow grins, flashing white teeth beneath its hood, "Nice job Raizel! Now you can either leave the boy with me and run off, or die, so what'll it be?" The Wraith twirls some silver stiletto knives idly. Raizel pales, and Griffon backs away, slowly they back to the end of the row and then take off running. The Wraith smiles and looks down at the boy on the ground, sighing, the Wraith lifts him over their shoulders and carries him out the street to a waiting black GRT 2017. Sliding the boy in the back seat the Wraith climbs into the driver's seat and removes their hood. Long blonde streaked caramel colored hair spills from the hood. Sighing the Wraith turns the key and flips the radio on while swerving into traffic. Something in the console beeps frantically. Frowning, the Wraith opens it and removes the phone, glancing at the phone they smile. Clicking the answer button the Wraith greets the caller. "Percy Jackson. I thought you never wanted to speak to me again." She says, grinning from ear to ear.


End file.
